Elizabeth, Not your average princess
by TheInvaderLiz
Summary: Liz could have lived the life of a princess, being the daughter of The Almighty Tallest Purple. but no, she wanted to have some adventure. along this adventure she meets new friends, enemies and a love interest! DibXoc GirXoc
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

A tiny smeet stood at the launching pad of the Voot Cruisers that the new Invaders of the Irken Armada were boarding. She was allowed on the launch pad only because she was one of the leaders of her race, Tallest Purple's, daughter.

She tugged on her father's clothes as purple went to pick up the tiny purple-and-black-eyed smeet. "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be an in-vay-dor like those people!" Purple couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's self-confidence.

"If that is what you wish to become, then that is what you will be trained to become when you are old enough."

The smeet beamed with excitement and joy. "I'm gonna be the best in-vay-dor ever!" The other leader, Tallest Red, who was standing nearby heard this, and smiled at the small one's self-assurance. Red had helped Purple take care of his daughter, and as a result, the little one looked at him as if he was a second father.

"I'm sure you will be an Excellent Invader, young one. After all, you are the daughter of one of the Superior Tallests."


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter one~

~Fourteen Irken Years Later~

"Dad, I'm nervous!" Elizabeth, or, Liz, her nickname, said to her father, The Almighty Tallest Purple. She, along with some others out of the Irken Militia, were chosen to become Invaders, Specialized Irkens who travel to other planets and prep them for invasion. Just like she said she would as a Smeet.

"Elizabeth, Don't worry. Red and I are going to try our hardest to choose a planet where you will fit in the best." Purple said, gently coaxing his extremely stressed daughter. He was ever so pleased on how she turned out. Tall, though not as tall as him, lean, Deep purple and pitch black eyes, which had a softness to them that could melt the heart of the most cruel being in the galaxy, she was absolutely brilliant in her father's eyes. The perfect design for an Invader.

"As I said, try not to stress. I have to go with Red now to open the ceremony. Try to relax until it's time." Liz fiddled with her antennae piercing. She adjusted her invader outfit, and tried to relax. After a short wait, she was called up onto the platform along with the other invaders, lining up single file. As she was one of the leaders' daughter, she was called up first. Red grinned and Purple beamed as Liz stepped forward gracefully. Red had helped purple take care of Liz, and as a result, he cared for her as much as Purple did.

"Invader Liz, Daughter of the Almighty Tallest Purple, the planet you will go undercover with a S.I.R. Unit of your own will now be chosen." Red spoke to her, yet loud enough for the crowd of anxious, wide-eyed Irkens to hear. "You will be assigned to…." Liz and the watching crowd held their breath, "The planet Earth." the crowd gasped in utter shock. Wasn't that where they had sent the Defective Irken Soldier, Zim? This couldn't be right...Liz nodded satasfied, unaware of this fact. "I will carry out my mission with honor, My Tallest." After bowing, she walked gracefully to the back of the line. She watched eagerly as her fellow Invaders received their assigned planets. She grinned as her best friend, Invader Kai got her assignment. As Kai walked to the back of the line, she whispered to Liz "Good luck!" Liz whispered back softly, unnoticed "You too, Kai!"

Tallest Purple then announced that they would be receiving their very own S.I.R. units (Standard Information Retrieval unit) at this point. Liz stepped forward. A tube then came down, and out popped a shiny silver sir unit with pitch black eyes instead of red, blue, or green. It stood in salute to her as Red announced "Invader Liz is now in possession of our latest S.I.R. unit model."

The S.I.R. bowed to the Tallests. It then turned to Liz. "I look forward to working in acquaintance with you, my mistress." Lit then turned to the Tallests. "I thank you for entrusting me with this S.I.R. It shall be kept in good condition, I assure you." She bowed to both Tallests once more, and walked off the platform, her new S.I.R. unit following. She watched as her comrades received their S.I.R. units, and the ceremony was soon over.

It was time for the newly-recruited Invaders to begin the mission they would spend almost their entire life trying to accomplish, if not all of it. Liz gracefully walked onto the launch pad and glanced at her new Voot Cruiser. Then she looked back at her father. She went up to him and hugged him, and they both got a little teary-eyed. "You will be great, Elizabeth. You have the potential. I can tell." "I have to go now, Dad. I will speak to you once I reach Earth. I promise." they hugged for a few seconds more, and Liz walked to her Voot Cruiser, waved to Red and Purple, and boarded the ship with her S.I.R. unit following closely behind. She sat comfortably in the seat and turned on the Ignition.

Her father smiled as he watched his daughter fly towards her new mission, and within minutes, she was gone. His heart ached as he knew it would, for many years to come, but his heart also knew, that she had a destiny.


End file.
